


Thankful For You

by CinderHorse07



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A Little Mileven, And Some Jopper, But Mostly Eleven Just Gets The Loving Family She Deserves, Family, Fluff, Holiday, Memories, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderHorse07/pseuds/CinderHorse07
Summary: It's almost Thanksgiving, the first one Eleven and Hopper get to celebrate together, and he wants everything to be perfect.





	Thankful For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! While preparing for Thanksgiving next week, this story popped in my head so I had to get it down. Still very new to this so be kind please! Enjoy ❤️

"How about I swing by tomorrow and pick it all up? You can give me some cooking advice while El is distracted playing with the boys." 

Joyce laughed. "You're going to need a lot more than a few tips! I don't think I've ever seen you make anything that didn't come straight out of the microwave." 

"Yeah well, it's her first real Thanksgiving. Might not be edible but I have to at least try to make a nice family dinner. And you will be there to keep me from burning the whole place down." Hopper joked. 

"Don't worry, you're in good hands. I'll see you tomorrow around 6."

Hopper hung up and smiled to himself. This would be El's very first Thanksgiving and he was going to make sure it was perfect. Joyce had done all the grocery shopping and he had carefully chosen the turkey for the big dinner. She was right, he couldn't cook, at all. But how hard could it be? Toss some spices in this, measure out some of that, and throw it all in the oven. Hardly rocket science. 

He got out of the car and walked toward the tiny cabin. *knock knock* *knock* *knock knock knock*  
And then he heard the familiar sound of the locks sliding back and pushed open the door. 

Eleven sat on the floor surrounded by scraps of construction paper, glue, and a giant pack of crayons, all gifts from Will when he found out about her newfound fascination with arts and crafts. 

"Whatcha making kid?" He asked, taking in the mess. 

"Look!!" El jumped up and proudly presented her masterpiece. "It's a turkey!" 

Hopper smiled at the brightly colored "turkey" made from El's small handprint, half a bottle of glue, and a dozen cut out feathers. 

"Wow kid. This is your best work yet! Why don't we add it to the others?" He gestured at the fridge, which was now nearly covered in various drawings and art projects she had made over the past year. 

She skipped happily over and tried to find a spot while he heated up dinner and then they sat at the table to eat. 

"I thought we would head over to Joyce's tomorrow, Will has been asking to see you and she's going to help me get ready for Thursday." 

El's face lit up. "Thanksgiving!" 

Her first one ever and she couldn't wait. Hopper had told her all about the big feast, the story behind it, and explained what being thankful meant. He had also told her that Joyce, Will, and Jonathan were going to join them, and that make her feel very thankful. They were practically family after all. 

"I have a surprise for you tonight." 

Hopper's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. 

"Eggos?!" 

He laughed. "No. Well yeah sure, you've eaten most of your dinner. But that's not the surprise. Clear the table please and I'll go get it." 

She had never cleaned up anything so fast. Once she had hated gifts and surprises because they always meant something bad. But Hopper's were always good and now she looked forward to them. 

"Okay done!!" She turned excitedly and looked at him. 

Hopper held out the slightly beaten VHS to her. 

"A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving." She read slowly. 

"It was Sarah's favorite. We used to watch it every year the night before Thanksgiving. She would want you to have it now." 

Eleven smiled softly. "Can we watch it together now too?" 

"Of course kid. I can't think of any other way to spend tonight." 

He put in the movie while El ran through the cabin, collecting all the blankets she could carry. 

And together they snuggled on the couch, El's eyes bright with wonder as she took in every second of the film, and Hopper's eyes just a little misty with the memories of another little girl on another cold November night so many years ago and a feeling of thankfulness swelling in his heart as he gently kissed the wild curly head of the child nestled under his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Thanksgiving day, lots and lots of fluffy feelings and Hopper probably burns a turkey.
> 
> Feel free to comment any ideas you want to see get worked into the storyline ❤️


End file.
